


You Don't Have To See To Believe...

by SierLeAn



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Blind Character, Gen, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierLeAn/pseuds/SierLeAn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an injury, Miko becomes frustrated over losing her sight and the constant pity she receives. After finally snapping, Optimus tells her a story in hopes of making her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...In Yourself

It had finally happened. One of Miko Nakadai's little escapades through the groundbridge had finally gotten somebody hurt, herself to be exact.

 

It hadn't been a fight, just a routine energon scouting mission, but it was an old, crumbling cavern they were searching, and the kids were told to stay away. Of course Miko didn't listen and followed. Something inevitably went wrong, in this case there was a small cave in, nothing the Autobots couldn't handle, but Miko was a small human and was caught under the rocks.

 

She came out with a broken wrist and a concussion, luckily nothing more, except for one issue. 

 

"Ms. Darby? W-why can't I see?"

 

A few days after the incident, Miko was sitting on the platform in the Autobot's base, listening to Jack and Raf half heartedly play video games. Even - temporarily, June had said, but Miko had heard her doubt- without her sight she knew they would glance at her with pitying looks, and she hated it, they walked on eggshells around her, treated her as if she were glass. It was so cliche and so very annoying, it made her want to scream.

 

Strangely enough, the Autobots didn't bat an eye, or optic, at her predicament. Sure they were careful as well, but they talked to her normally, treated her as herself. She had expected them to not know what to do around someone with such a disability, to look down on her for such a flaw. Sure Bumblebee was mute, but he could still communicate, he had their internal comm. link and his beeps and whirs. Miko didn't.

 

She reached the end of her line when Jack tried to help her to the vending machine Fowler had grudgingly installed.

 

"That's it!" She screeched, slapping Jack's hands away and whirling around to face him with a furious scowl. The base went silent at her outburst, no noise save for the machinery and the muffled sounds of the Autobots systems.

 

"I've had enough of you acting like I'm some invalid incapable of doing the simplest things!" She growled, shoving her finger into Jack's chest in emphasis, internally pleased that she didn't miss. "I'm still me, I can climb the stairs and ladder just fine on my own! I don't need help out of Bulkhead! And I don't need your pity!" She then turned in direction she knew the majority of the 'Bots were in. "And you all probably think us humans are even more inferior because we have no way to repair something as simple as temporary blindness, you don't act like it but-!"

 

"Miko." Optimus interrupted gently, walking closer to the platform. "None of us think you're inferior because of your injury. In fact we commend you for being strong in the face of your disability." In a rare show off comfort, he lifted a finger and gently placed it on her cheek, wiping tears she hadn't realized she'd spilled. "You also overestimate us, we are not above such things as blindness, temporary and permanent. We receive injuries that damage our optics, we get into situations that sort circuits them, and like Bumblebee's voicebox we do not always have the supplies to repair them, or they're just too damaged for anything to be done."

 

"Then what?" Miko mumbled, head lowered. "They're excused from the Autobots and sent home?"

 

Optimus chuckled. "No. Though if they wish to retire early, they're welcome to do so. Like Bumblebee's voice, we have ways to get past disabilities such as blindness, also-" He quickly added before Miko could cut in. "-just like humans. Humans have braille, they have those long canes, guide animals, I've come across stories of some even using types of echolocation." He could see that he was getting through to her. "Let me tell you a story, there were two young bots, created in the lower caste of Polyhex. They were brother's, they had good Creators, they were a normal family. The difference was that both were created with physical disabilities, or as we call them, malfunctions or glitches. One brother was created with nerve sensors unable to interpret physical touch, like softness, roughness, smoothness. He couldn't tell the difference between hot and cold, pain and pleasure, metal and fabric. The other was created blind."

 

Miko's eyes widened. "Wha- Really?"

 

"Yes. He was created without the connections and ports linking the optics to the processor, like someone being born with no optic nerve. His optics were just lights in his helm, couldn't register light or dark, no colors. Their disabilities never stopped them though, they were raised just like anyone else, and whoever thought themselves above the two were either ignored, or pranked in the most unique ways, and the two were never caught." He vented a sigh. "Unfortunately, when the Decepticon uprising began, many jobs in places like Polyhex and Kaon, where there were more Decepticon sympathizers, went out of business. This included the brothers' Creators, who were forced out of their home not long after and sent to work in the mines, and the brothers were left on the streets, slipping under the Enforcers' radar. They stubbornly survived, unfortunately through less then ideal ways, but they survived."

 

By this time 'Bots were surrounding the platform, and June and Fowler, both of whom had just arrived, were seated with the three trends, all listening intently.

 

"When the war began, the two survived on the streets until they were picked up by the Decepticons." The humans gasped, on the edge of their seats. "We don't know what exactly went on while they were there, but it was enough to drive them into insanity. They joined the Decepticon ranks under the designations Meister and Stepper, one of the most feared duos in the war, among Autobots, Decepticons, and Neutrals alike. Meister was the saboteur. He was and is, considered one of, if not the most, skilled spy in Cybertronian history. Stepper was the strength. The demolitions expert and distraction."

 

"What happened to them?" Raf asked tentatively.

 

"They caused many casualties, among their own faction as well as others." Optimus continued. "But through a series of fortunate events, Meister found himself in Autobot custody. We knew nothing about him, only that he was insane, homicidal, the red visor he wore haunted the few that were lucky enough to escape him alive. My Second in Command was put in charge of him, and Meister was given the choice of execution or defecting from the Decepticons." The humans let out surprised exclamations, Fowler loudest due to his military career. "We did not make this decision lightly. We had entered Meister's processor, a type of interrogation, and found evidence of something more then just insanity, so he was given a chance. My Second in Command helped Meister decide, which was a shock due to his very strict personality, and they surprisingly became close friends. Meister defected, as did his brother, who came up with a plan to stay in the Decepticons as a double agent. Stepper pretended Meister had deactivated. He was lucky enough to be a useful soldier, and they allowed him to stay. Meister and Stepper used their brother bond to relay information without being discovered. Meister changed his designation back to his original, Jazz." The Autobots smiled knowingly at the designation.

 

"He began life as an Autobot under a lot of scrutiny, not many liked him, but he kept on. He became a Spec. Ops agent, and climbed the ranks through hard work and stubbornness. He also became well liked among the ranks, he was very social, he loved to talk and mingle. He pranked, always made parties more lively with his music, he was never mean spirited, always there for his comrades." Optimus smiled. "And I was very proud to have him promoted as my Third in Command and Head of Special Operations. I did not care that he was blind, I knew he was loyal and the best at what he did." He gently put his finger on Miko's shoulder. "Disabilities do not define you. Jazz was able to survive the unforgiving streets and the Decepticons, and become Third in Command of the Autobots and Cybertron's best spy without ever knowing what light and dark and color are. You can do just as much as a normal person, and you will get your sight back knowing that you got past losing it and didn't let it bring you down, do not give up hope. But should you stay blind, you are you, nothing can change that."

 

Miko smiled up at him gratefully. "Thanks Optimus."

 


	2. Bonus Chapter!

The humans were incredibly confused. Just hours ago the Autobots had received an encrypted message, when it first appeared the humans swore Ratchet was about to have a spark attack from his reaction. He'd jerked back suddenly, staring at the screen with wide optics before swearing sharply, then he started speaking in rapid Cybertronian that almost sounded... excited. He opened it after all the Autobots, even Wheeljack, were crowded around the computer.

 

There was an audio file attached that played as soon as they opened the message, it was clearly Cybertronian, a strange mix of beeps and whirs and other sounds that was strangely pleasant to hear, and they were later told that it was music. The message had sent most of the 'Bots into grinning fits, even Optimus was smiling, and Ratchet was unsuccessful in holding his own excitement.

 

Now they were all standing in a canyon far from the base, the teens stood by their guardians, June standing with Jack and Arcee, and Fowler by Optimus, waiting for the mystery 'Bot that had all the Autobots excited. They didn't have to wait long, as a sleek Cybertronian ship flew through the air, appearing as a small dot in the sky before becoming a small, one-mech ship that cut through the air, circling their position before landing.

 

They waited in anticipation as the ship landed, engines cutting off and going silent. Then the hatch opened and an Autobot emerged. The Earth 'Bots straightened as he approached, and the humans observed him closely.

 

He was small and slender, not as much as Arcee, he was clearly a four wheeler, but he was shorter then Bumblebee. He was a metallic silver and black, with subtle blue biolights and a few blue accents. Sharp audio horns adorned his helm and a blue visor covered his optics. As he stopped just feet from the group, giving them a quick one over before smirking, going straight and lifting his clawed servos to his helm in a salute.

 

"Third in Command an' Head o' Special Operations, Jazz, reportin' fo' duty." He said smoothly. The humans' eyes went wide, clearly remembering him from Optimus' story when Miko had temporarily lost her sight.

 

Optimus nodded with a slight smile. "It is good to see you again, Jazz. Welcome to Earth."

 

Jazz grinned. "S'good ta be here, OP. Hope humans are as int'restin' as the 'net makes 'em out ta be." He looked down at the humans with an easy smile. "Hope ya'll like ta rock!"

 

The teens exchanged glances, Miko was grinning in excitement, she already liked him.

 

"We're never going to get peace now." Ratchet griped.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, in my world Jazz was created blind, his visor sends images directly to his processor, however he interprets them as we interpret memories, we know what things looked like, their colors and detail, but it's not like seeing a fully colored and detailed picture, just a vague awareness of the image
> 
> Also in my world, Stepper aka Ricochet, is Jazz's older twin, not split-spark like Sunny and Sides, just Created at the same time


End file.
